


Why Did You Get Me This?

by Arielthehedgehog99



Series: OneShots (Youtube) [10]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Fabulous, M/M, Pink - Freeform, Reminding, Short, Sweet, boa - Freeform, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 01:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11220396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielthehedgehog99/pseuds/Arielthehedgehog99
Summary: It reminded me of you.





	Why Did You Get Me This?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. I understand that Felix and Cry are real people and I respect their relationships. This is meant just for fun and the PewdieCry community

“What’s this?” Felix asked, handling the fuzzy pink object like it was radioactive.

“It’s a boa.” Cry said nonchalantly, shrugging his shoulders.

“Why did you get me this?” Felix asked.

Cry shrugged again, “I don’t know… It reminded me of you.”

“How did this remind you of me?” Felix asked, still holding the pink boa.

“It was fabulous, just like you…” Cry said.

Felix frowned before breaking into a grin. “Aww. Well, if you think it’s fabulous, then it has to be. Only the most fabulous for the king of fabulous.” he grinned.

Cry nodded, “Only the best.” Felix grinned, putting on the boa and twirling around like a fashion model. Cry smiled, enjoying seeing his boyfriend so happy.

* * *

The next day Cry returned to the same store he’d visited the previous day. Buying another item, he smiled and hid them in the silverware cabinet. Cry then sat down on the couch, watching tv with mild disinterest. He smiled, waiting for Felix to finish recording.

“BUAAAAA!” Felix called, ending his video and turning off the camera. At mid-day, Felix smiled, opening the door and making his way downstairs. “Cry, where are you?” he called.

“Couch,” Cry responded, no emotion in his voice.

“Do you want lunch?” Felix asked, entering the two’s small kitchen.

“Sure,” Cry responded.

“What would you like?” Felix asked, opening the refrigerator and pulling out some old pizza.

Cry thought for a moment before saying, “We still have pizza, right? I have some of that.”

“Okay.” Felix smiled, reaching up to the cabinet to get a plate. Upon opening the cabinet door, Felix stopped in his tracks. “Cry, what are these?” he asked.

“What are what?” Cry asked, casually walking into the kitchen.

Felix narrowed his eyes, pulling from the cabinet a pair of sparkly pink high heels. “What are these doing in the silverware cabinet Cry?” Felix asked.

Cry shrugged, “Beats me…”

“Why did you put these here Cry?” Felix asked, shaking his head.

“Why not?” Cry asked.

Felix sighed, “Why did you get these?”

Cry shrugged, “They reminded me of you.”

Felix sighed again, “Really… You need to stop buying stuff like this…”

“But, it’s fabulous like you…” Cry said.

Felix shook his head, “I know they’re fabulous like me. However, you should stop buying this stuff.”

Cry shrugged, “Maybe I will… Maybe I won’t… Who knows. It just reminded me of you…”

“What am I going to do with you Cry?” Felix asked, facepalming, shoes in hand.

* * *

Over the next few days, Cry would hide items that reminded him of Felix in hidden, but noticeable places around the house. With every find, Felix would question Cry’s motives to which Cry would reply, ‘It reminded me of you’. Eventually, Felix had enough of the random gifts. 

“Cry, seriously… You need to stop, or at least tell me why you’re doing this.” Felix said.

Cry shrugged, “It reminded me of you.”

“What does that even mean?” Felix cried.

Cry smiled, pulling Felix down onto the couch. “It means I love you.” Cry smiled, kissing Felix on the nose.

“What?” Felix asked, confusion written on his face.

Cry chuckled once again, “It means I love you. I’m doing this because I love you. I saw things that reminded me of you and my love for you.”

Felix gave Cry a look before bursting into laughter. “Really! Aww, Cry, that’s so sweet! I never thought you could be sappy.” Felix chuckled, pulling Cry into a kiss

Cry pulled away from the kiss and pulled off his mask, eyes looking at Felix.“I love you… It reminded me of you.” Cry smiled, bringing his face back to Felix’s as their lips connected once more.


End file.
